


Family Traditions

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: "...Are you trying to woo me, Your Highness?”Luke opened his eyes, blinked through those long lashes and set his fork down. “Is it working?”





	Family Traditions

It wasn’t as though Lando hadn’t heard of Prince Organa. The boy had been making waves politically for so long that Lando was honestly surprised the Emperor had allowed the kid to live this long without making up some trumped up charge to take out the competition. That was how the Empire worked, after all. People might call Lando a scoundrel - and by people, Lando mostly meant Han - but at least Lando wasn’t trying to sell his bouts of selfishness as for the greater good of an entire galaxy.

But although Lando had certainly heard of Prince Organa, he’d never actually seen the kid up close until Han Solo had danced back into Lando’s life. 

He was not … exactly what Lando envisioned when he thought about Bail Organa, the Queen, or a kid who had a reputation of leaving other politicians in awe of his words. The kid had a face that looked like it belonged to one of the boys a fellow could pay a few thousand extra credits for back on the Imperial Center for the right to take him back to those lavish apartments and do whatever a fellow liked.

By the way the kid smiled over his pears, he knew it, too.

On one hand, messing around with a politician was bound to be messy; they were the type to expect everyone else’s noses to stay clean while they went out and did the dirty deeds for themselves.

(Yes, he had already heard Han’s thoughts on Lando being a politician. But there were differences between running Cloud City and being a Senator in the Imperial Senate.)

On the other hand, the kid had a genuine Jedi as a sister - the kind of Jedi who wielded an actual lightsaber. That very Jedi had noticed Lando’s … appreciation for the pretty senator and had given a very pointed talk about how innocent princes were.

“I grew up on a hell desert planet run by the Hutts. I learned how people work pretty early on. Luke grew up in the lap of luxury and thinks the only bad in the world comes wrapped up in black or white trash cans,” Leia had told him. “It’d be real easy for him to get hurt.”

That was fair, and Lando wasn’t aiming to break anyone’s heart.

But … the way that white cape hanging off the back of the prince’s tight little white jumpsuit really did compliment Lando’s own cape, and who was Lando to tell the galaxy no when it clearly wanted him to say yes?

“Do you like the pears?” Luke asked.

“They’re delicious,” Lando answered, though in truth they were at least a two week journey from a planet that had pears Lando considered edible.

Luke smiled and hummed to himself as he sliced another piece of the pear onto his fork. “They make me think of home. My mother told me once that my birth mother was wooed by my birth father over a plate of pears.” That sounds like the stupidest thing Lando had ever heard, but he wasn’t going to say anything negative about poor Alderaan or the prince’s questionable birth parents. A slow, sly grin slid over Luke’s face. “That’s a secret that was only shared between my two mothers. You and Leia are the only other ones allowed to know.”

Probably Han, too, eventually, Lando guessed. But then Luke closed his eyes and moaned around his forkful of pears, and Lando stopped giving even a temporary damn about Han or the Jedi or anything really, other than the pretty gift in front of him.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Although it makes me wonder … Are you trying to woo me, Your Highness?”

Luke opened his eyes, blinked through those long lashes and set his fork down. “Is it working?”

Luke leaned forward when he asked the question, and he bit down on the corner of his bottom lip as he waited Lando’s answer.

Later, when the floor became littered with broken dishes that neither Lando nor his prince took the time to gently lower to the floor before claiming the table as an appropriate make-shift bed, Luke wrapped his legs around Lando’s waist and bit down on that same corner of his bottom lip as he pleaded with Lando for more.

And both of their complimentary capes grew increasingly filthy each time Lando leaned forward and answered, “Ask again, my prince.”


End file.
